Jed Stone
John Edward "Jed" Stone is a character in Coronation Street who originally appeared on a recurring basis from April 1961 to Ep 605 - 28 Sep 1966. He was the lodger of Minnie Caldwell who looked upon Jed as a son. The character returned in August 2008 after a 42-year absence where he got into a feud with local villain Tony Gordon. After a four-episode stint the character appeared further from November 2008 to February 2009, last appearing in Ep 7004 - 2 Feb 2009. He was played by Kenneth Cope. Biography Backstory John Edward Stone was born on the 6th March 1940 in Liverpool. He was the son of a man nicknamed "Spider" Stone. John had a brother called Ronnie Stone. John was nicknamed Jed, a combination of his first initial and the first 2 letters of his middle name, Edward. 1961–1966 Jed visits Coronation Street in April 1961 in order to convince a recently released Dennis Tanner to go on a "job" with him, however Dennis refuses and Jed leaves after being introduced to a copper boyfriend of Dennis' mother Elsie. A few months later Jed returns in September 1961 and claims he is a changed man. He begins dating Jean Stark and his friendship with Dennis is intact, and the pair of them along with their respective girlfriends go on a street trip to Blackpool. Jed leaves the area, but returns in November 1962 and hopes Dennis would put him up, but Elsie refuses. A sympathetic Jed was taken in by Minnie Caldwell and the pair got along, with Jed referring to Minnie as "Ma" and Minnie thinking of Jed as the son she never had. However her best friend Ena Sharples didn't approve, who saw Jed as a troublemaker. After spending a few months in Weatherfield, Jed left for his native Liverpool to stay with some friends, however didn't tell Minnie as he was unable to face breaking her heart. Three years later he made a surprise return and moved back in with Minnie. He conjured up some more get-quick-rich schemes, but this got him in trouble with the law and he was arrested. The officer arrested him allowed Jed to say goodbye to Minnie at the Rovers (Jed didn't tell Minnie he was going to prison, although she knew deep down) and the pair of them left. This would be the final time Jed and Minnie would meet. Jed was sentenced to nine months in prison for having possession of stolen blankets and sentenced in September 1966. Inbetween 1966 and 2008 Presumably released in early 1967, Jed didn't return to Coronation Street and moved back to Liverpool, where he went into a double glazing business with a Pakistani plumber. In 1969 the authorities attempted to get hold of Jed when Minnie went missing, however couldn't track him down (she would later turn up safe and sound). This indicates that Jed had left Weatherfield. Jed moved to Birmingham, before eventually settling down back in Weatherfield and moving to Nightingale Terrace at some point at the start of the 1970s. In 1974 he was supposed to stay with Minnie for Christmas, but was unavailable so sent his former cellmate and friend Eddie Yeats in his place. Minnie would end up leaving Weatherfield for good when she left to stay with her friend Handel Gartside in Whaley Bridge. Jed lived quite a quiet life in Nightingate Terrace and had put his criminal past behind him. 2008–2009 In August 2008, 68 year old Jed was the sole remaining resident at Nightingale Terrace after landlord Tony Gordon managed to successfully evict the other residents in order to demolish the place to build new flats. However due to living there for 40-years, Jed refused to budge and turned down Tony's money offers. On one incident during the confrontation, Jed collapsed with a heart attack and was taken to hospital. Tony had him evicted and threw his cat Sunny Jim out on the street. Tony visits Jed in hospital and relays the news that his house has been cleared out and boarded up and threatens him if he protests further. Three-months later Jed reunites with former neighbour Emily Bishop (formerly Nugent) who is volunteering at the hospital. Jed reveals that he was evicted from his house and a sympathetic Emily offers Jed to temporarily move into her house back on Coronation Street until he finds a place of his own, which Jed accepts. Jed moves into No.3 much to the displeasure of Emily's lodger Norris Cole, whom Jed enjoys winding up. Jed visited the grave of Minnie Caldwell. Jed is interested when he hears Tony runs the factory Underworld across the road and several residents dislike him. He hears that Maria Connor was recently widowed after her husband Liam was ran over and killed on Tony's stag night. When she begins to accuse Tony of being behind it, Jed believes her and meets up with Maria telling her how Tony was threatening towards him and nearly left him to die. Jed keeps bothering Tony and demanding payment for his silence, which Tony complies to keep him quiet. When searching for his cat, Jed spots Tony meeting with his henchman Jimmy Dockerson and makes his presence known to the two men. Later that evening, Jed meets Tony at the back of the Rovers and successfully manages to extort more money out of him. On Christmas Eve a tipsy Jed turns up at the factory where Tony is alone preparing a party. When Jed threatens to go to the police over his knowledge, an angry Tony strangles Jed in the heat of the moment, and presumably kills him. Tony panics and stuffs Jed's body into a hamper. Returning the next morning, Tony finds Jed still alive. Tony ties up Jed and gives him a proposition, he will send him to one of his flats in Wigan where Jed can live rent free and will be given a few grand to set him up, or the other option is Tony finishes the job. Jed agrees, and Tony takes him away after retrieving Jed's stuff from Emily's. A month later Tony is accused by Maria of killing Jed, which leads to Tony "confirming" her allegations. But he retrieves Jed who is very much alive, showing everyone Tony isn't a killer and making Maria look mad. Jed went to meet Emily and got back his cat Sunny Jim whom Emily and Norris found, and after a drink in the pub was hurried away by Tony and put into a taxi bound for Wigan. An altercation between the pair is witnessed by Tony's wife Carla, who realises her husband isn't all he seems. Carla tracked down Jed to Wigan in order to get some answers, although the old man was visibly uneasy about the whole thing. When taking him out to dinner, Jed unknowingly revealed his strangulation marks to Carla, confirming to her that Tony was up to something and not quite right. Jed made a quick departure in fear, telling Carla to leave him alone. Three days after the incident, an angry Tony dispatched Jimmy to put the frighteners on Jed, leaving him shaken. Later that evening Emily received news that Jed had a heart attack, and Carla and Tony overheard the conversation between her and Rita. Tony didn't appear phased by the incident, causing concern for Carla about who her husband truly is. It isn't known what became of Jed afterwards, however he was never seen back in Coronation Street again. His disappearance from the area was never explained. Behind the Scenes *Jed was originally introduced for 1 episode in April 1961 as a former friend of Dennis Tanner. Originally introduced as a petty criminal trying to get Dennis back into the life of crime, Kenneth Cope's performance made Jed a loveable rogue. He returned from September 1961 onwards, but departed in November due to the Equity actors' strike. He returned a year later, and left again in March 1963. *Cope returned to the role in January 1966 and appeared throughout most of the year, up until September where the character was arrested for being in possession of stolen goods. The character continued to be referenced through Minnie Caldwell until her departure 10 years later. *While they never met on screen, Jed Stone was a cellmate of Eddie Yeats when they were in prison. Eddie was first seen in the show in December 1974. By then Jed was long gone from Coronation Street but sent Eddie in his place that Christmas to see Minnie Caldwell. *Kenneth Cope returned again 42-years later in August 2008, in which Jed was involved in a storyline with villainous property developer Tony Gordon. Originally the story was to involve an old man named Mr. Gamble, but casting director June West suggested to bring back Jed Stone, initially for four-episodes. Jed returned again in November that year, departing on Christmas the following month, then followed by 3 more episodes after the New Year. *In 2008, Jed said he had lived at Nightingate Terrace for 40 years, putting a 1968 date as when he moved there. This may be a rounded up figure as in 1969, he was untraceable when Minnie went missing (She was later found safe and well). Jed must have moved back to Weatherfield shortly after Minnie went missing, around late 1969, early 1970. *Jed was originally going to be killed off at the hands of Tony Gordon on Christmas, but Kenneth Cope was against the idea so the production team changed it. *Following his threat by Tony Gordon's henchman Jimmy Dockerson it was revealed by Emily Bishop and Rita Sullivan that Jed had a heart attack and was back in hospital. This was Jed's final appearance, and he wasn't mentioned again apart from passing mentions, and it is unclear of his final fate. Producer Kim Crowther ruled out a return for Jed Stone later that year and that he wouldn't be involved in Tony Gordon's downfall. Kenneth Cope has said he has no interest to return to Coronation Street. Memorable info Appearances: 24 April 1961, 13 September–1 November 1961, 5 November 1962–27 March 1963, 31 January–28 September 1966, 8–20 August 2008, 17 November 2008–2 February 2009 Born: 6th March 1940 Full Name: John Edward Stone Parents: Mr "Spider" Stone (father) Siblings: Ronnie Stone Spouse: None Children: None Gallery Jed 1961.png|Jed in 1961 Jed 1962.jpg|Jed in 1962 Minnie and Jed 1962.png|Minnie offers Jed to stay with her (1962) jed 1966.png|Jed says goodbye to Minnie for the last time before he is arrested (1966) Jed 2008.png|Jed in 2008 Jed return 2008.png|Tony tries to force Jed from his home in 2008 (return of Jed Stone) Jed in hospital.JPG|Jed in hospital Tony strangles Jed.png|Jed is strangled by Tony on Christmas Eve (2008) Tony threatens Jed.png|Tony threatens Jed (Christmas Day 2008) Jed 2009 final appearance.png|Jimmy puts the frighteners on Jed (final appearance of the character) corrie jed and minnie 1966.png|Jed and Minnie in May 1966. Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1961. Category:Characters last seen in 2009. Category:1940 births. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Career Criminals Category:Villains. Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:1960s characters Category:2000s characters Category:Scousers